reynirfandomcom-20200213-history
Hesorism
Hesorism is the main religion found in Hesowythian culture. A follower of Hesorism is called a Hesorite by outsiders. Within the faith, it is just assumed that one is a believer and no other identifiers are used. Beliefs Followers of Hesorism believe that the Hesowythian people are descended from the Gods, a group of the earliest living beings. They believe that other peoples are also descended from the Gods, but have been perverted away from the true faith over time. Creation Myth It is said that Udinia came out of a primordial sea, which spewed forth the land, the animals, and the Gods, who were the first men and women. The gods are not the creators, they are simply the oldest ancestors. Daily Life Hesorites believe in a very socially progressive lifestyle. As with many faiths of Udinia, Bisexuality is considered the norm, but they understand the importance of allowing persons with preferences their right to choose. Hesorites believe that life is best spent conducting business, maintaining cleanliness and purity, and getting pleasure however you wish. Having children is considered a holy duty. Magic Hesorites believe that some of the ancient children of the gods forsook the holy commandment to bathe, and their filth took their magical powers away. The peasants are said to be the descendants of these people, while nobles are descended from those who kept to their bathing rituals. Excommunication If a person is deemed unworthy to continue worshipping in the faith, they can be excommunicated by a council of priests. They are then forbidden from bathing in the bathhouses until they are able to offer a monetary donation to the bathhouses. They are also branded with a magical tattoo that gives off a terrible odor. Gods Desorial: God of Sexuality Pym: Goddess of Water, Cleanliness and Bathing Helen: Goddess of Family Desavalie: God of Art Jas: God of Coffee and the Harvest Geata: Goddess of Death Auna: God of Virginity Lurona: Goddess of Business Siro: God of Travellers Rapalla: Goddess of Scholars Thaq: God of Law and Justice Worship Hesorites worship their ancestors first, and the Gods only as they are the ancestors of all humankind. Worship is conducted in two principal ways: Communal Bathing, and at home veneration. Bathhouses The Bathhouse is the central place of worship within Hesorism. Every community of Hesorites has at least one Bathhouse. Hesorites are tasked with bathing at a Bathhouse at least once a week, where they believe they are cleansing their bodies and souls. All Bathhouses are mixed gender, and can only be entered while in the nude. Clergy Each Bathhouse is run by two priests, a man and a woman, and several acolytes. They conduct services, assist with the bathing process, maintain the building and the piping, and offer counseling. Veneration Chamber Every Hesorite home has a room dedicated to venerating their personal ancestors and the Gods. There are often images of the Gods, ancestors, family heirlooms, and places for offerings to be made. Hesorites will often go to this room to pray for guidance, wisdom, and luck. Holy Days * Creation Day: Honoring the birth of the Gods, the first ancestors. Every Hesorite is commanded to bath on this day. * Parent's Day: Honor your parents * Summer's End: A Harvest Festival * Traveller's Day: Recognizing the new winds that bring in travellers. People do a parade around the city to historical sites. * Festival of Masks: Anonymous consensual sex is encouraged to honor your urges Demographics Over 99% of Hesorites are ethnic Hesowythians. As it is so focused on the ancestors of the Hesowythian people, other races are often disinclined to adopt the faith. Category:Religions